1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket wrenches and more particularly pertains to a socket wrench which utilizes an adjustable size socket and locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of both ratchet socket wrenches and locking pliers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des.265,962 which issued to O. Izumisawa on Aug. 31, 1982 discloses a ratchet type socket wrench which is very representative of the prior art and which discloses the fact that such wrenches are utilizable with fastener engaging sockets that are not adjustable in size and which cannot be locked in engagement with a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,914, which issued to H. Helms on Feb. 26, 1974, discloses locking pliers of a conventional design wherein such pliers can be adjustably positioned around a fastener in locked engagement therewith which overcomes this lack of capability in a ratchet type socket wrench. However, no ratcheting function is then provided as is available with the socket wrench so that a trade off must be made by a user between adjustable fastener engaging size or a ratcheting capability.
As such, there would appear to be some interest in developing a ratchet type socket wrench which might have a locking plier capability and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this interest.